bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
My Hero Academia: Two Heroes
|chardesigner = Yoshihiko Umakoshi |music = |studio = Bones |releasedate = |runtime = 97 minutes |distributor = TOHO (Japan) Funimation (U.S. and Canada) Madman (Australia and New Zealand) Manga Entertainment (U.K.) |genre = Superheroes, Action |supervisor = Kohei Horikoshi |theaterdate = July 5, 2018 (Anime Expo) August 3, 2018 (Japan) September 25, 2018 (U.S. and Canada) September 27, 2018 (Australia) October 17, 2018 (New Zealand) December 4, 2018 (UK and Ireland) |homevideodate = February 13, 2019 (Japan) Match 26, 2019 (US) |boxoffice = $19,373,954 }} のヒーローアカデミア ～ の ～|Boku no Hīrō Akademia Za Mūbī ～Futari no Hīrō～}} is an animated movie that was announced in the combined second and third issue of 2018 in the ''Weekly Shonen Jump magazine, with a key visual revealed at Jump Festa 2018 on December 16, 2017.My Hero Academia Anime Film Reveals Visual, Main Staff The film features original content that is yet to be seen in the ongoing manga. It was released on August 3rd, 2018 in JapanMy Hero Academia Gets Anime Film With Original Story in Summer 2018 , with a special showing at on July 5th.Funimation, TOHO Host World Premiere of My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Film at Anime Expo Official theatrical dates for the United States and Canada were revealed at San Diego Comic Con 2018, and it released in those regions on September 25, 26, 27, 29 and October 2, 2018. Due to the critical and financial success of the movie, it was given two additional screenings on October 4 and 6.My Hero Academia: Two Heroes - You did it fans: 2 extra days in theaters! Synopsis The climactic finals are over, and U.A. is getting ready for the summer training camp. All Might receives an invitation from a certain person to go overseas to a giant artificial moving city called I-Island, and brings Izuku Midoriya along with him. This island, a kind of “science Hollywood” that gathers the knowledge of scientists from around the world, is holding an exhibition called I-Expo showcasing the results of Quirk and hero item research. In the midst of all this, Izuku meets a Quirkless girl named Melissa and remembers his own Quirkless past. Out of the blue, the impregnable security system the island boasts is hacked by villains, and all the people on the island are taken as hostages! Now, a plan that could shake hero society has been put into motion! The man who holds the key to it all is the number one hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might. Production History *The movie was announced on December 17th 2017. *Melissa Shield and David Shield were revealed on April 9th 2018.My Hero Academia Film Casts 2 Original Characters *Wolfram was revealed on June 7th 2018. Cast Soundtrack The theme song was revealed in the second teaser trailer. The movie's theme song is titled "Long Hope Philia", performed by Japanese actor and singer . Promotion Material Promotional Images Promotional Videos 【特報】『僕のヒーローアカデミア THE MOVIE 〜2人の英雄(ヒーロー)〜』／8月3日(金)公開|The first movie teaser trailer was released on April 4th, 2018 and gave us a look at All Might in his prime. 【予告】『僕のヒーローアカデミア_THE_MOVIE_〜2人の英雄(ヒーロー)〜』／8月3日(金)公開|The second movie teaser trailer was released on June 14th, 2018 and gave us a look at Izuku's new gadget and the movie's theme song. 【ロングホープ・ムービー】『僕のヒーローアカデミア_THE_MOVIE_～2人の英雄(ヒーロー)～』／8月3日(金)公開|The third movie teaser trailer was released on July 27, 2018 and showcased clips of the movie's main action scenes. Trivia *This is the first time All Might in his younger days has been shown in the series. *All the same people who worked on this also made Training of the Dead. *This movie is directly connected to Episode 58 and chapter 193.5. *A new Super Move is debuted in Two Heroes, which involves Izuku and All Might performing a side-by-side Detroit Smash, and is called the Double Detroit Smash. References External Links *Official Website *'' '' at Wikipedia *Official Twitter *Official You are MY HERO Website Site Navigation pl:My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Movies